Time and Indifference
by Casy Dee
Summary: Set after season 5... the wedding got delayed and things got complicated. Much angst ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a birthday fic for my dear friend, **Tay-21**! Set after season 5. The wedding got delayed, and things got complicated.  
><strong>

**My Conby muse isn't exactly alive, but it came out of hiding for Tay-21, anyway. I anticipate she'll go back after this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time and Indifference <strong>

Abby dabbed at her mascara in the mirror, embarrassed that she'd had an emotional breakdown at work. It wasn't like her to loose control like that, but this last blow was just too much. He hadn't even said goodbye. She looked down at her mobile again and read the text message one more time, just to be sure.

_Setting up new ARC. Canada for 30 days. Short notice, on plane. x_

He hadn't even mentioned the possibility that he'd be going. Well, at least he hadn't forgotten her altogether… she'd been an afterthought.

Abby closed her eyes tightly and choked back another sob. Things had been good between them in the beginning. They had averted the disaster that would have ended the world as they knew it, Burton was gone, and they could even tell people what they did for a living now that the secret was out. They'd actually become minor celebrities of a sort. They were busy, so busy. Abby was more in demand than ever with so many creatures to look after, and Connor's guilt drove him to work almost as long of hours as he had when he'd had Burton driving him. At least Abby could come visit him and force him to eat and take tea breaks, but there was a distance there that hadn't been before. It started the first time they put off the wedding.

The wedding date moved farther and farther out as life got in the way. First her, Jack couldn't be there, then him, his mum wasn't well enough to travel, and then emergencies and work and finally they just stopped trying to nail down a date. Connor would laugh about it and say they'd get married as soon as things slowed down. A year later, and thinks hadn't slowed. Approaching two years, and they'd drifted apart. The end of the world couldn't do it, Burton and April couldn't do it, but time and indifference had.

There had been new hires at the ARC, and she'd become wrapped up in the menagerie side of things. To be honest, she'd allowed herself to become wrapped up in Daniel, and Connor had become wrapped up in the sudden influx of girls that were suddenly interested in the ARC's lead scientist, and savior of the world. Connor had been uncomfortable with being labeled as sexy in the beginning, but he'd gotten used to it quickly enough. She hadn't strayed; she loved Connor and she'd never do such a thing, but she'd flirted a bit. She'd flirted and had thoughts… she was around Daniel all day long, and she hardly saw Connor anymore. What pained her most of all was that she couldn't say for certain that Connor had been true to her. A year ago, it wouldn't have been a question. And for what? She didn't really fancy Daniel, especially once she got to know him. He was like every other jerk from her past. She loved Connor, and she'd planned to tell him and make things right, and then he'd gone and done _this._

She didn't know how it had come to this between her and Connor, but it had to stop. She was bleeding out, a slow hemorrhage of her soul. Abby's face grew hot as she felt the anger writhing in her gut. How _dare _he? If he thought he could just leave as he liked, then he could find somewhere else to live when he got back.

Connor drank down the last of his pint in one gulp and sighed, "It's complicated."

Jenny made that face she always did when she thought he was evading the truth. Connor was terrible at lying, anyway.

"Okay. We've split up. It was meant to be temporary, but…" Connor bit the inside of his lip, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him, "but it has turned into, um, more than temporary."

Jenny nodded, that explained the strange tension between them. Abby had said little more than they were taking a break. "Connor, are you sleeping? You look so tired."

Connor gave a rueful chuckle, "Not much, to be honest."

Jenny nodded, "You miss her."

Connor swallowed, his throat working for a moment, "Yep. I do."

"Tell her. I know she misses you, too."

Connor looked up, "You're sure?"

"I know she's sad," Jenny said softly.

Connor made a noise of consideration, and lifted one shoulder, "She is the one that booted me out, didn't she?"

Jenny just shook her head. She'd hoped that Connor would be the one to see reason. He loved Abby, no question about it. Always had done. What had happened to them? When she'd decided to come back to work at the ARC after they'd gone public, she'd expected to find them already married. Connor had been quick enough to call her with the news after Abby had asked him. Connor, Abby and Becker were the main reason why she'd agreed to come back. That, and she knew the ARC needed the best PR they could find, and that was her.

With no more secrets, she felt like she could work for the ARC again. She'd expected to come back to find Connor and Abby together and happy, but instead, she'd found Connor moping about and Abby putting up a cheerful front so false that it was painful to watch. She wasn't sure what had happened to her friends, but she wanted to fix it.

"Tell her, Connor. Just tell her that you miss her, and-"

"No."

Jenny frowned, "Why not?"

"She tossed me out. She doesn't want me. She was stuck with me before, and now she's not. I'll not make her feel like she's stuck with me again."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Connor-"

"What? It's the truth, in't it?"

"I think I need another pint," Jenny replied, shaking her head.

Abby peered inside the pub, looking for Jenny. She was meant to meet her for a drink after work. A moment later, she spotted her sat in a booth by the far wall. She gave a little wave and headed over.

Abby put on a brave smile and slid into the booth across from Jenny, "Hi. Could really use a drink."

"Abby? Jenny, what's all this?" Connor asked, looking back and forth between the two women suspiciously, holding his beer in a white-knuckled grip.

Abby narrowed her eyes at Jenny, "I don't know, but I think _someone_ has been plotting."

Jenny laughed, "It's my first day! I just wanted to have a drink with my old friends. All of them. Becker can't make it until later, so can we all be grown-ups and play nicely?"

Abby lifted an eyebrow at Connor, daring him to say no, "Why not?"

Connor flared his nostrils, a tell tale sign he was bothered, but he answered, "Of course. Let me get you a beer."

He sat his glass on the table next to Jenny and returned to the bar to get a pint, cursing under his breath. He missed her, but he was not about to go crawling back on all fours because she was sat across from him. Abby was not the only woman in the world that found him attractive, and he was dead set on showing her that he'd found that there were other fish in the sea. They'd agreed to keep things friendly because of work, and they'd even managed it, but they had both avoided being alone together, and avoided social settings altogether. Thank god Jenny was there as a buffer.

Jenny looked back and forth between the two of them, each nursing their drinks and going out of their way to act as if the other's presence didn't bother them. She raised her hand and gestured the waitress over, "We'll need a round of Jager bombs."

One led to another, this time with Abby buying, then next with Connor. Jenny lost track after that. Neither Abby nor Connor had much tolerance for alcohol, and in short order they were both well on their way to being as Connor put it, "properly pissed." He was usually a smiley, happy, talkative drunk, but the liquor was not having it's usual effect. He stared down at the table, gone silent and morose, sneaking glances from under his lashes at Abby when he thought she wasn't looking. Abby was laughing too loudly and smiling too much. Jenny rolled her eyes and held up her mobile, as if she had to answer, and then went out the back door. Perhaps if she left them alone together, they'd actually talk to each other instead of at her.

Abby looked out across the pub, to the table, the floor, anywhere but at Connor, but her eyes kept drifting back to him. He needed to shave, he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and he looked as if he hadn't been eating. His belt was a notch tighter than he normally wore it. Not that she'd been staring at his crotch, but she'd just happened to notice. Well, she _may _have sneaked a little peek, but it was force of habit, and nothing more.

"How was Germany?" she asked, desperate to fill the awkward silence between them.

Connor smiled brightly, "Good! Was good, yeah. Should be back for a while, though. No place like home, is there?" He looked down before she could see the shine in his eyes.

Abby bit her lip, "Where're you staying?

He shrugged, "Old mate."

She gave him a flat look, "Your lab?"

He'd never been able to lie to her. Not ever. Not really. "Wonder where Jenny got off to?"

"Connor."

He gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Just kipping there. I've been looking around some, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

Connor looked up into Abby's wide blue eyes and the dam broke. Emotion rose up in his throat so thick he couldn't speak past it. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes, but a mutinous tear fell down his cheek anyway. He dashed it away with the back of his hand.

He drew in a deep shuddering breath, "Because I didn't-"

"Abby? I thought you said you were out with an old mate tonight?" Daniel said, his shadow looming over the table.

Connor cleared his throat and started to slide out of the seat.

"Connor, all right?" Daniel acknowledged him, and then turned his attention back on Abby, "Connor _is_ an old mate, but you could have just told me."

Abby glared up at him, "Daniel, leave. Connor, don't you dare move."

Daniel laughed, "Stop playing hard to get. Tell your old mate to bugger off and-"

"Go. Away," she bit out between gritted teeth, "I told you, I'm not interested, I'm not available, and to leave me alone."

Connor's brows drew together, Abby sounded as if she meant it. Was this guy an idiot? Did he not realize she'd wipe the floor with him? Hell, or even just have him sacked.

Daniel slid into the booth next to Abby, ignoring her warning.

Connor's nose wrinkled as he got a whiff of scotch off of him. He was pretty well pissed himself, but he was no where close to as inebriated as Daniel.

Abby's face turned white, "Get your hand off my thigh before I break it off."

"Come on, Abby. Everyone knows you're not all that hard to get."

Connor didn't think, he just reacted. His fist snapped out, just as Abby had taught him. He hauled him out of the booth and onto the floor. He clenched his fists and stood over him, secretly hoping the man would stand up and say something stupid so he'd have an excuse to hit him again. All the frustration and rage he felt at losing his precious Abby came bubbling to the surface, and he wanted to beet the sorry sod's face until he was bloody.

Abby was beside him in a second. She lay her hand on his forearm, "I'll handle this."

"Daniel, you're fired. And if you ever touch me again, I'll geld you."

You can't fire me," Daniel slurred.

"The hell she can't," Jenny argued. She looked between Connor and Abby, "Can't leave you two alone for a moment, can I?'

They shared a look between them, "Guess not," Connor answered.

He sighed, realizing his chance to put things right had escaped him yet again, "Time to call it a night," he continued, downing the rest of his beer, "I'll call Security to get me," he gave a small grin, "Becker loves that."

Jenny nodded her head in Connor's direction, looking between Abby and Connor's retreating back.

"Connor? You need a lift?"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review if you did. It encourages the muse, and after all, I still have another chapter to write. It won't appear on the main page because it will be M rating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"Connor? Connor, stop!"<p>

He did, but he didn't want to. He passed a hand over his face, scrubbing away the moisture in his eyes. Abby was his weakness. She had but to ask, and he'd offer up all he had to give. He was determined to put a stop to it; his battered heart couldn't take it anymore, but the only way he'd been able to succeed was to stay away.

"Share a lift?" Abby offered, a bit out of breath from chasing him partway down the street.

Connor shook his head in the negative, but what came out of his mouth was, "Sure."

Abby took a deep breath and swallowed her pride, "Come back to the flat with me? I'd like to talk."

Again, Connor found himself agreeing despite himself. He missed her, and nothing had been right since she'd been gone. He'd gone from country to country, working nonstop to get all the sister ARCs set up, working so hard he hardly had time to think before he fell into bed. He'd done that to keep his manic brain from _thinking_, but it hadn't worked. His last thought each night had still been of Abby. He'd spent many nights in the hotel shower, remembering her body entwined with his, his hand wrapped around his cock as he tried to assuage the pain and need.

He was having second thoughts in the cab. This was why he'd stayed away. What the hell was he thinking, getting a lift with her? He worked up his courage to tell her that he couldn't stay, but when the car stopped in front of their, _her _flat, he couldn't make his throat work. He got out of the car and followed her to the front step silently. She turned to look up at him as they were stood on the porch, her face silhouetted in the glow from the lamp.

"Abby, perhaps I shouldn't-"

Abby tore her eyes away from his lips, met his dark gaze before he dropped his eyes to the ground. She bit her lip and blinked back tears, fought to bite back the angry words of retaliation that usually came with being hurt. She wanted him back. Hurting him was not the way.

She lay her hand on his cheek, "Connor. We _need _to talk. Just come in for a bit, yeah?"

Connor nodded and followed her in. She was right. They did need to talk, if only to clear the tension between them. He'd been tempted to leave the London branch of the ARC more than once, but the thought of never seeing her again… well, he couldn't imagine it. He was running out of places to go, and sooner or later he was going to have to return to the ARC for good.

Sat on the sofa next to him, Abby wasn't sure what to say. She'd never been good with feelings, preferring to let her actions speak for her instead. All she knew was that she missed him. She missed her best friend, her lover and her confidante. She missed his bright smile and his silly sense of humor. She missed his passion and tenderness, his soft lips, his hands on her body, his arms around her. She missed her Connor. Was it too late to get him back? _Time to find out. _She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Connor melted into her kiss, sweet, warm and lovely. It was as if he'd come home. He was already feeling a little light-headed from all the alcohol and kissing Abby put him nearly over the moon. He pulled her closer until she was sat on his lap, ground his hard erection into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Abby burrowed her hands into his thick hair and deepened the kiss, sighing into his mouth. _Yes, this was what she needed. _A moan escaped her as he pressed against her throbbing center. She began to tug at his coat, wanting to feel his hot skin pressed to hers.

Connor gripped her hand, halting her movement, "Stop. Please, Abby. Stop it! I can't," he begged, his voice gone ragged.

She recoiled, stung that he'd turn away from her when she knew he wanted her, could feel how badly he wanted her. His breath coming in pants, his hips jerking into hers in tiny little thrusts. Even now, his other hand was tight on her hip, as if he couldn't bear to let her go.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to keep the anger from her voice. He had a right to refuse her, and she'd do well to remember that, no matter how much it stung.

"I want you. I do, but-"

"But what?" she asked, leaning back to stare into his eyes.

"I can't do this if you are going to run off with another guy. I can't take it. If you want to be with me, then you have to be with me. I know I made mistakes too, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I meant to marry you, Abby. If you can't promise that you want me for good… I'll not go any farther. I'll walk out the door."

Abby swallowed hard and nodded. In that instant she knew what she had to do. She'd gotten in the way of her own happiness for the very last time. She swallowed her pride and spoke the truth that was in her heart, "That's what I want, too. I was scared, and I let the excuses get in the way. Let's get married as soon as we can, and have a bigger one after, okay?"

Connor gave her one of those heart-wrenching bright grins of his, "Ya mean it?"

Abby nodded, "Tomorrow, if we can."

Connor smiled through the tears and took her face in his hands, "I love you. More than anything."

"Love you, too," she closed the space between them, fastening her lips to his again.

Soft sighs became whimpers and cries as the heat built between them to a fevered pitch. He kissed and licked a line of fire down her throat, and then down into the valley between her breasts. The rasp of his stubbled cheek in contrast with his soft lips against her skin was almost too much stimulation after so long without him. She buried her hands in his hair again and held on as he devoured her centimeter by centimeter with lips and teeth and tongue. This time when she began to peel his clothes away, he helped her, then stripped off his own with her assistance.

Abby sighed as Connor brushed his lips over her erect nipple, his hot breath causing gooseflesh to rise on her skin, her nipples tightening harder still. She wanted him to relieve the ache, but he was determined to draw this out, to take it slow. Connor's hand ghosted down the line of her body as he continued to nuzzle her breasts, his hand settling between her thighs on her aching mound. The contrast of his soft lips and stubbled cheeks against her ultra-sensitive skin sped her breath and left her panting. God, she wanted to feel the moist heat of his mouth, the soft velvet of his tongue. Enough with this slow teasing. Abby rolled her hips up, pressing against his hand that still just rested there, as if he couldn't feel how wet she was for him. She needed _more. _

She let a frustrated cry escape her lips as she gave a hard pull on Connor's hair, "Please."

Connor's hungry gaze locked with hers and she shivered again, "Let me have this. I need this," he answered, his voice gone rough with desire.

Abby nodded and surrendered. If this was what he needed, it would be her gift to him.

Maddeningly slowly, he swirled his tongue over her areola, and then blew a breath over the surface. Abby mewled and strained upwards, encouraging him to give her more. She felt his lips turn up in a smile against her skin, and she prepared to suffer his slow torture for far longer than she thought she could stand. She could only gasp as he took pity upon her and suckled hard on her nipple and inserted three fingers inside of her aching core. Connor's thumb pressed against her clit and she spasmed, the orgasm breaking over her so quickly that she was screaming Connor's name, her fingernails raking down his back before she had time to fathom what was happening.

Connor laughed, his eyes shining, "So beautiful. I've missed that. Missed you."

Abby shuddered and gave him a watery smile back, "I have, too."

She traced her fingertips across the hard lines of his chest, then down his flat stomach to his thick cock. She smeared the precum over the broad head and stroked him up and down slowly.

He stilled her with a hand on her wrist, "Not done by far, am I?" he asked as he pushed her back gently to lay against the cushions once more and then blanketed her body with his own. He slanted his mouth over hers, cutting off her argument by a deep kiss. She traced the taut lines of his biceps, pulling him closer to her. She inhaled the warm spicy scent that was all Connor into her lungs. She didn't know why she'd ever thought she could manage without him. He was fully a part of her heart, and without him, she'd been broken.

Again, he worshiped her body with his mouth as his hands soothed and massaged her. She was safe, warm and loved. She let the tears trickle down her cheeks unchecked as the emotion roiled inside of her. She was never, ever going to let him go again. Not ever.

"Abby, love? What's the matter?" For a horrible second he thought she might have changed her mind. She'd been known to do a turnabout for less that what had happened between them. He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Love you. I love you. I'm sorry."

Connor kissed her tears away, "_I'm_ sorry, but it's done, yeah?"

Abby bit her lip, but nodded.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, "Done and past. All I care about is that you're here with me now. Okay?"

"Yeah. More than okay," she smiled, and then pressed her wet core against his hard cock.

Connor hissed in a breath between his teeth, his jaw clenched against the sudden sensation, "Oh god, Abby… can't do that to me. Has been too long."

She smirked, hooked his foot and flipped him underneath her. He slipped and fell to the floor. Undeterred, Abby straddled him and held his hands above his head. "Fine. But I'll have my turn with you."

She bent to nibble at his jaw line, not allowing him the chance to protest. He had the perfect view of her body, her pert breasts swaying above him. He'd have time to taste her, and he loved the feel of her against his skin. She was so soft, her hair, her lips, her skin. Connor bit back a growl as she pulled at his nipple with her teeth, almost to the point of pain, just as he liked it. She knew his body so well, even after all this time. Through it all, as she traced every line of muscle, every scar, he could feel her sopping wet pussy pressed against him. She was using his body to stimulate herself as she touched him, and it was driving him nearly mad. He wanted to taste her, needed to bury himself inside of her and lose himself. His cock jerked at the thought, and he nearly came at the thought of it.

Connor pulled her up to sit on his chest, her thighs spread wide, her glistening pussy right before him. He gripped her arse and licked her from bottom to top before suckling on her hard nub. He explored her folds with his tongue, flicking over her swollen clit at regular intervals. She cried out each time, her pitch higher and more desperate with each stroke of his tongue. She quivered, nearing the apex. The muscles in her thighs jumped and he knew she was teetering on the edge. He closed his mouth over her clit and sucked rhythmically and hard. She shattered, her voice echoing off the walls as she cried out.

Before the orgasm was spent, he sat up, settling her in his lap. He positioned himself at her entrance and sheathed himself inside of her. He clenched his jaw as her inner muscles danced around his cock, struggling for control. He buried his face against her neck, she did the same, clinging to each other through the ecstasy. Their bodies undulated, pleasure rising higher, sweat glistening on their bodies as they strove for release. Connor's low growls, his words of love whispered against her, drove her over the edge. Abby fisted her hands in his hair, bit down on his shoulder as another orgasm ripped through her.

Connor gave a hoarse shout as her orgasm brought his. Heat and blinding pleasure tore through his body, wrapped through and through with an overwhelming sense of love and peace. He had his Abby back, and she _was _his. Because she wanted to be, not because she'd not had another choice. She loved him.

They collapsed against each other, worn through emotionally and physically. Connor rained kisses on Abby, everywhere he could reach without lifting his head.

"Connor?"

"Yes, love?"

"We really are okay?"

"We really getting married?" he asked with a smile. He didn't actually need to ask. He knew the answer, had read it in her body, her heart, her touch. Still… would be nice to hear it.

She planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, "Yes. Now can we get off of the floor now? I think my leg's asleep."

"I think me bum's asleep," Connor countered, untangling his limbs from hers carefully.

Abby smiled and rolled her eyes, "Let's get breakfast, and then we'll see about moving your things back in and getting married."

Connor laughed out loud, pulled her up from the floor and picked her up in a giant hug before depositing her in front of him again, "Perfect."

Abby went up on her toes to kiss him, and thoughts of breakfast were forgotten for the moment as they savored the taste of each other.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it took longer than I intended, but I wanted to be sure to get it right. I hope I've managed it. Reviews are love…**


End file.
